Fierce Deity Zelda
by NightmarePossession
Summary: First Chapter: A man stands alone in a temple, awaiting the call of a Goddess ... Rated T just in case. Discontinued until further notice


**This is my first Fan-fiction.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Zelda crew or set. I'm just "borrowing" them. But if you dare steal my ideas then I will be veeery angry :(

Prologue

A man stood in a Temple, alone in the empty darkness where a single shaft of moonlight shone through the high window above him. The warrior had his eyes closed, deep in thought, grasping the hilt of a brutish looking double helix sword. His head was bowed, his long fringe concealing his face. He knew that it was an odd sight for someone if they found him. Even though it was night, the monks who worshipped here may of thought he was a thief, and may of been frightened by his abnormal appearance.

But no one came. It was just he himself and the ancient stone Temple of the Goddesses.

_Why me? _It was a childish thought, but his brain sustained all the while. _Why is it that _this _has happened to me without anyone, not even the Goddesses, suspecting? Why is it that not even the greatest power can remove this damned curse from me? Why? Why do I suddenly feel a thirst of blood everytime I walk past an innocent?_

The man opened his white, pupiless eyes as he felt a soft breeze blow around him. He listened, his long ears twitching for the slightest sound.

_"I was afraid you wouldn't show up, Fierce Deity," _a voice whispered into his ear.

"I had to; what choice do I have?" the man Fierce Deity spoke. "We have to start quickly, before time runs out on us."

_"Fine. Come down to the empty chamber. We will be safer there." _The breeze died down, and the voice disappeared.

Silence filled the room. Heaving a deep breath, Fierce Deity swung his sword over his left shoulder, keeping his grip on the hilt. He hurried over to the double wooden doors behind him and exited the main Temple. He walked at a brisk pace down the corridors, his mind set on what was bound to unfold. He didn't want to think about anything but his meeting with the Goddess of Wisdom. Get it over and done with, before he hurts someone.

He found the stone door, far too heavy for a human being to open it. Knowing that Nayru had cast a spell on it already, he simply walked through the permeable door, then down the spiralled staircase where it led deeper underground. He stepped off the last step, entering the empty chamber.

Torches lit the wall all around: otherwise nothing else was apparent in the room except for a woman who stood in front of Fierce Deity. She was extremely beautiful beyond words, an unearthly blue glow surrounded her figure, casting off a soft light into the shadows where the torches steady flicker could not seek. A radiance of purity filtered the room, her face wise, her eyes sorrowfull. An ordinary being would of bowed in devotion for the Goddess, but the Fierce Deity had known the Goddesses of Hyrule for years - centuries in fact - and only nodded his head in aknowledgement.

"Your sisters did not come?" Fierce Deity asked quietly.

Nayru shook her head. "They were too busy elsewhere, but they send their love."

Fierce Deity chuckled. "I will miss Farore and Din - and of course you, Nayru." A serious expression replaced his brief smile. "But I suppose this is for the best. Even our powers together cannot destroy the curse that has befallen me."

"I am afraid not," Nayru agreed sadly. "But what has happened must be dealted with. Before long, your craving for blood and darkness shall destroy your sanity. The only way to do this is seal away the evil - along with yourself."

Fierce Deity nodded, swinging his sword from his shoulder, planting the tip even through the stone floor, his hands resting on the hilt.

"However," Nayru continued, "With you sealed away forever, I fear that a catastrophe shall inflict the land whilst you are gone. You have been the protagonist of this land shortly after the creation of the world, sealing away evil in shadow, protecting the people, winning thier respects. And now this ..." Nayru bowed her head, a tear escaping from underneath her eyelids. Fierce Deity looked away from the weeping Goddess, feeling helpless. Why did it had to happen to him? Why couldn't he of been aware of the curse that had unexpectedly crept up on him? There was no real explanation.

Nayru wiped her eyes fiercely, gazing back into the deity's white ones. "But ... there is hope ..." she stammered, taking several steps towards him. "As the influence of the curse has not yet corrupted you entirely, there is still hope for the future of Hyrule." She stopped in front of Fierce Deity, seperated from the double helix sword in front of them. She could see the sudden desperation in his soul at her words.

"If you help me, I can extract an essence of your spirit, and enclose it safely."

"And what exactly is the purpose of this?" Fierce Deity demanded, frowning.

"I have come to a conclusion that the origin of this curse will be the source that will invade Hyrule. When the light fades, a warrior will stand tall against the darkness - aided by the power of your essence that they will recieve. They will be given the power that you hold; they will be given the wisdom and courage you hold; even the weapon will alter its appearence to match the strength and quality of your sword." She gestured at the double helix sword, the blades glowing vibrantly.

Fierce Deity considered the thought carefully. It pained him that he would no longer protect the land he so determindly fought for. All those years of bloodshed, determination, courage and wits had finally ended so cruelly. On the outside, the Goddess of Wisdom saw bravery mark him, but deep inside, he was anguished and torn. A heavy burden hung over him like a black shadow that would not leave.

And yet, in the midst of his sorrow, Nayru could sense a glimmer of hope. Fierce Deity would be giving up his life of patrotic deeds - and yet, there was still a chance that a part of him would live on to help someone with the power they needed to vanquish the threat of oncoming evil. It somehow settled him at ease, but he was devastated nontheless. Clenching his jaws, he muttered," I accept it."

Fierce Deity stepped around the sword and stood by Nayru. He looked into her warm blue gaze.

"Tremendous courage," Nayru murmured, holding her fists out in front of him. He clasped them.

She closed her eyes, her mind searching his soul and mind. Fierce Deity was aware of this, and opened his thoughts freely. They stood for a few minutes, while Fierce Deity allowed the strange sensation wash over him. Gradually, from thin air, a sphere of crimson flickered above their hands, building up in colour, giving off a permanant musical tone. Eventually, Nayru opened her eyes to see a slightly dazed Deity, staring in awe at the orb Nayru had filtered from his body. Nayru retreated her hands from Fierce Deity's palm, giving a quick flick of her fingers. The orb vanished.

"And now," she whispered, "It is time."

Fierce Deity noddded, reluctantly, grabbing the hilt of the helix sword. It pulled out of the stone floor like a knife in butter.

Nayru spread her arms into the air, over her head until they touched. She brought them down in front of her face, a brilliance of blue erupting from her hands, forcing Fierce Deity to raise his arm as a shield against the piercing light. The blue faded, turning a ghastly grey, and the flicker of the torches blew out as a gust of wind from nowhere flowed freely around them, plunging the room into darkness. Fierce Deity lowered his arm slowly, then glanced over his shoulder.

A veil of violet swirls and electricity stood several metres behind him from where he stood. It gave off a low, dead sound, though a certain star in the darkness promised a golden land of bliss and eternal rest.

"This is it," Nayru said quietly. When the Deity turned to look at her, tears streamed down her face.

Fierce Deity suddenly felt overcome with emotion, the back of his eyes stinging too, though he blinked them away. He hugged the Goddess with his free hand, while the other kept a grip on the sword. Nayru forced a feigned smile, hugging him back. She kissed him gently on the forehead before they drew apart.

"Be brave, strong one," she mouthed.

Fierce Deity nodded, then turned his back to Nayru. He faced the portal of darkness, the wind blowing out at him.

At the back of his conscience, he heard the Goddess of Wisdom speak, not intended at him, but rather to herself: _"A Hero has gone, from the world he saved numerous of times. This could only be called fate ..."_

Fierce Deity clenched his sword hand so hard his grip turned knuckle white_. "There is no such thing as fate,"_ he thought bitterly, stepping into the vortex, forgetting about the past and only looking forward to what lay beyond .

Nayru watched as the Fierce Deity, accompanied by only his sword, was swallowed up; in a flash of striking light the portal shrinked into nothingness.

As the freak wind left the room, the torches on the wall erupted into flames once more.

_There! How was it? Yeah, its kind of sad isn't it? Oh well, he's got eternal bliss now. I'm pretty sure you can guess where the essence is going to go ;) heh heh. Next chapter will be quite a long time, so if you did enjoy it you will have to be patient for the next part. Be as critical as you want about it, because I'm really trying to look for ways of improving my writing. I may of used the wrong words in some areas, since I'm not too confident with my vocabluary, so if you do come across one, please point it out just in case. Thanks!_


End file.
